criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Riya Laghari
Riya Rosewater née Laghari (Hin: रिया लघारी) is a main character featured in Season 3 of Criminal Case, where she served as the The Global Protection Agency's Inspector. She became a suspect in the murder investigations of arms dealer Dominic Sayeed in Scream Bloody Murder (Case #20 of Explore the World) and her father, carpet seller Ravi Patil in Silence is Gold (Case #59 of Explore the World). Profile Riya is the 35-year-old Inspector of The Global Protection Agency, who has long black hair styled in a braid and green eyes. She is also adorned with large gold earrings, a silver nose ring, a tilaka mark, and a gold jhoomer with rubies and pearls on her forehead and braid, and a layer of thick red lipstick. She is usually seen wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt under an orange guru's shawl. She also wears a golden necklace consisting of three charms: the Hindi letters for "OM", a tree and an elephant. She is known to be friendly and optimistic and that her favourite animal is a dog. Notable Events of Explore the World Tip of the Iceberg After the arrest of Silvana Lindarsdottir, the player met Riya and her fiancé, Head of Forensics Anthony Rosewater. Riya cheerfully greeted the player and welcomed them to the Global Protection Agency, exclaiming that they would become great friends soon. She then insisted that they head to the glacial lagoon to admire the natural beauty of Iceland. When they arrived and looked around, Riya pointed out a torn card which was later revealed to be a surprise welcome party invitation. Later on, the team welcomed the player into the agency with the party. When in Rome After arresting Venanzio Gotelli's killer, the player helped Anthony arrange a surprise for Riya as their wedding was fast approaching. After heading back to Aurelia to book a romantic canal ride, as well as purchasing a bouquet of flowers from Adelaisa Grimaldi, Anthony dressed in a suit and invited Riya to the canal, where they enjoyed a romantic gondola ride. Caught in the Crossfire After arresting Augustus Barnes's killer, Riya entered the plane and was panicking, saying that hers and Anthony's son, Raj, had gotten to her wedding dress and drawn on it. Spencer then suggested they go see Rosemarie Schnell about making a new dress in time for the wedding in a few weeks. Rosemarie accepted the offer but asked they find her lucky scissors that she'd lost during the bombing first. Upon doing so, they returned the scissors to Rosemarie who began work on the new dress. Make a Killing After Hans Hartmann was arrested for the murder of Ulrich Schwerner and multiple bombings, Anthony requested the player's help in preparing for his wedding to Riya. After Spencer found and reworded Anthony's wedding vows, the team (along with Riya's mother Suniva Laghari and Anthony's sister Amelia Rosewater) headed out to the woodland clearing where Riya and Anthony exchanged vows. Riya promised that she'd always be there for Anthony, with Anthony promising to always look out and protect Riya, along with their two children. The newly-married couple then kissed and Riya threw her flower crown to the crowd before they departed on their honeymoon. Scream Bloody Murder Riya was first suspected when her fingerprints were found on Dominic Sayeed's cell keys, where he'd been found murdered. Riya confessed that she had no idea Dominic had been killed, stating that she only entered Dominic's cell to give him his lunch earlier that day. Riya then wished the pair luck in catching Dominic's killer before heading off to help the team in capturing Logan. Riya was spoken to again after she had been spotted by Connor and the player, battered and bloody. Riya wearily explained that she was trying to restore the plane's power when Logan cornered her, attacking and attempting to kill her. Riya then started apologizing, revealing that she had confronted Logan about the investigating and his secrets shortly before he placed the plane on lockdown, alerting him to their investigation. Riya was sent to the medical bay by her husband, Anthony, so she could recover. Riya was found to be innocent when Leonora Jones was incarcerated for Dominic's murder. A Piece of Cake After arresting Araceli Lopez's killer, Riya told the player that Anthony had been acting off since they arrived and insisted she wanted to know what was wrong with her husband. The pair decided to head to the lake where Anthony was last spotted and found his bag by the shore. They then searched through the bag and found an old news article revealing Anthony as a former member of the anarchist gang. Shocked by the news, the pair spoke to Anthony who confessed the truth. He explained that it was foolish of him to lie but didn't tell them as he didn't want Riya thinking less of him. He recounted how he joined The Followers of Freedom after his brother died, saying it was a dark time in his life and that he wanted to belong somewhere. Riya then hugged her husband and promised to stand by him no matter what. Crime Square During the investigation, the team learned that Thaddeus Lloyd was threatening Anthony at gunpoint in Times Square and threatening to shoot him after he left his anarchist group. As the team met with Thaddeus in Times Square, a shot resounded through the area as Riya had shot Thaddeus in the hand to protect Anthony. After Thaddeus was arrested for the murder of Victus Storme, Riya requested the player's help in organizing a party for Anthony following the ordeal. After setting up lights and beverages in Times Square, Riya reunited Anthony with their children, Raj and Charlotte. Anthony then expressed his gratitude to the player and Riya, thanking them for helping him close a dark chapter of his life for good. Stick the Knife In After arresting Beatriz Alves for Roberto Gómez's murder, Riya asked for the player and Anthony's help. Riya confessed that her father had left when she was young and revealed that she had been looking for him ever since, asking if they could help her. After finding an old photo of Riya's father in Suniva's purse, Riya asked her mother about it, who insisted that she keep her nose out of it and promising that the truth would hurt. Road Slaughter The Murderer in Mumbai Killer Smile Shoot the Messenger Silence is Gold Drink Yourself to Death The Weak Ones Die The Weight of the World Gameplay The player may choose Riya to join the investigation of each crime scene and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. Case appearances Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Main Characters (ETW) Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Partners (Josh) Category:Suspects (ETW) Category:Quasi-Suspects (ETW)